


Unknown Number

by Lystopia



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Fanbase Drama, Gen, Meet and Greets, Relation Fan/Artiste
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: J'ai un jour cru que ne pas réussir à rencontrer le groupe qui a changé ma vie serait un vrai cauchemar. Puis mon rêve s'est réalisé et j'ai compris que rien ne pouvait surpasser le bonheur d'avoir David Desrosiers devant moi... Jusqu'au jour où j'ai découvert la vraie nature du groupe Simple Plan. Mon petit nuage s'est rapidement dissipé. Tout ce qui m'avait rendu heureuse n'était qu'une pure illusion de bonheur. Car les promesses de musiciens ne sont que des histoires pour vous amadouer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originalement publiée sur Skyrock en 2013
> 
> Pour cette fiction, j'avais envie de reprendre une recette connue de tous et toutes, semblable à ce qu'on écrivait "dans le temps": L'histoire d'une jeune fille qui rencontre son groupe préféré. Bien sûr, c'est très facile d'écrire quelque chose dans le genre, sauf quand mon imagination vient bousiller mes plans, comme d'habitude. Je préfère prévenir que cette histoire est tout sauf rose bonbon, que la noirceur est bien plus vaste que la déception de rater un concert de Simple Plan.

Je n'arrive même pas à y croire que nous sommes déjà le 23 septembre 2014. Je suis super excitée et stressée. La preuve : Ça fait au moins 30 minutes que je fouille ma garde-robe pour quelque chose à enfiler. Aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial, tout simplement puisque ma meilleure amie et moi allons voir notre groupe préféré en concert. Bien sûr, nous avons planifié de se rendre sur place quelques heures avant celui-ci pour avoir des bonnes places. D'ailleurs nous nous sommes rencontrées à un de leurs concerts, le 9 octobre 2009 à Montmagny, il y a déjà cinq ans de cela. Et depuis, nous sommes inséparables. 

Je trouve enfin quelque chose de simple et confortable à me mettre : Mon t-shirt à l'effigie du groupe (noir avec un cœur remplit de 'Simple Plan') ainsi que des skinny jeans rouges, et descends au rez-de-chaussée pour y trouver mes parents dans la cuisine. Gentils comme ils sont, mon déjeuner est déjà prêt. Je les remercie d'un énorme sourire et, comme à l'habitude, mon père me fait un joyeux clin d'œil. 

Je suis consciente de la chance que j'ai. Ce ne sont pas tous les parents qui manqueraient quelques heures de travail pour aller reconduire leur enfant en plein centre-ville de Montréal... un mardi. Mais comme mon père est le gérant de sa compagnie et que ma mère est en congé de maternité (oui, j'ai une petite sœur qui s'en vient!), ça ne pose pas de problèmes. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de concerts à toutes les semaines. 

Sinon, je m'appelle Florence, j'ai 15 ans et j'habite dans une ville à 20 minutes de Montréal qui se nomme St-Jean-Sur-Richelieu. J'ai découvert Simple Plan lors de l'annonce de leur venue dans ma ville pour le festival des montgolfières de l'été 2009. J'ai tout de suite accroché à leur musique et j'ai même pu être en avant-scène gratuitement grâce à mon père et ses merveilleux contacts. Je n'avais que dix ans et je m'époumonais à chanter leurs chansons que j'avais apprises par cœur en quelques mois seulement. 5 ans plus tard, je suis toujours fan ayant assisté à huit concerts de plus depuis ce jour. Ce soir sera le dixième. Je crois qu'on va devoir fêter ce chiffre rond. 

Après avoir engouffré mon délicieux repas, je remonte à ma chambre dont les murs sont totalement tapissés de posters, pour lisser mes longs cheveux bruns et me préparer. J'ai bien les billets, mon appareil photo, tous mes autres trucs et je vérifie au moins trois fois pour en être certaine. Je m'arrête un instant pour penser à la soirée merveilleuse qui m'attend. Je frétille de joie et c'est avec les yeux pétillants de bonheur que je me poste dans l'entrée de ma maison dix minutes plus tard, plus prête que jamais à partir. 

Nous arrivons devant le Métropolis vers deux heures de l'après-midi et déjà une vingtaine de personnes sont présentes. Pour un concert qui est Sold Out, c'est pas beaucoup. Nous sommes donc assurées de ne pas être trop loin de la scène, c'est super bien! Comme Béatrice habite à Sorel, elle me rejoindra seulement deux heures plus tard. Je serai donc seule dans la file d'attente, mais je ne m'inquiète pas du tout avec ça. Les fans de ce groupe sont vraiment gentils et sympathiser avec des inconnus ne me fait vraiment pas peur. 

Avant que je sorte de la voiture, mon père me donne pour la centième fois des indications de sécurités. Ne parle pas à des gens louches après le concert. N'oublie pas de manger. Bois beaucoup d'eau. 

— Bien sûr, papa, le rassurai-je. 

Il me regarde et m'adresse un sincère sourire. Lorsque je sors enfin de la voiture, le soleil rayonne sur Montréal, mais il ne fait pas super chaud. En conclusion, nous sommes très bien. Je traverse la rue Ste-Catherine toute excitée et j'entends quelqu'un crier mon prénom dans la file. Curieuse de savoir qui c'est, je regarde attentivement pour y trouver Élise, qui me fait signe de la rejoindre. Elle est dans les premières personnes de la queue, ce qui me fait énormément plaisir. 

— Comment ça va? lui demandai-je tout en la serrant dans mes bras. 

En guise de réponse, elle me sourit timidement. Élise est l'une des nombreuses personnes que j'ai rencontrées lors de journées d'attentes interminables pour les shows de Simple Plan. Cette fille est adorable, c'est un vrai trésor. Toujours là pour les autres, c'est une amie que tout le monde a besoin dans son entourage. Malgré son tempérament un peu timide, elle est super gentille. 

Personne ne se plaint de ma présence dans le début de file jusqu'à ce que Béatrice arrive. J'ai vite le sentiment d'être la seule fille heureuse de voir ma meilleure amie, sauf Élise bien sûr, alors que les autres nous regardent un peu bizarrement. Et j'ai franchement l'impression d'être un animal de cirque qu'on regarde, fixe et analyse de haut en bas. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout. 

Plus le temps avance, plus de fans arrivent et je suis extrêmement heureuse d'être arrivée d'avance. Béatrice et moi quittons la file pour aller se chercher quelque chose à bouffer au Subway pas très loin. Là aussi, on est regardées comme des extraterrestres. J'ai tout à coup un sentiment de frustration qui s'empare de moi. 

— Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont les Astronauts, aujourd'hui? chuchotai-je à Béatrice. 

— Pourquoi dis-tu ça? 

— Je ne sais pas trop, elles n'arrêtent pas de nous lancer des regards méchants depuis que tu es arrivée. 

— Laisse-les faire, me lance-t-elle. Elles sont seulement jalouses puisque Pierre Bouvier me suit sur Twitter. 

— Par erreur en plus. 

— Détail...


	2. Chapter 2

Dix-huit heures sonne enfin et tout le monde se prépare à entrer dans la petite salle pour ce concert que l'on pourrait qualifier d'intime. Mon père passe prendre nos trucs pour nous éviter de passer au vestiaire et nous annonce qu'il sera devant le Métropolis vers trois heures du matin. Béatrice me regarde avec de grands yeux et on saute de joie à l'idée de pouvoir enfin rencontrer nos idoles après un concert! L'excitation est à son comble, tellement que certaines fans commencent à chanter haut et fort les hits de notre groupe fétiche. 

C'est avec quelques minutes de retard que les portes s'ouvrent et tout le monde pousse pour entrer. Ça tombe bien puisqu'il commençait à faire froid. Nous sommes dans les dix premières personnes à l'intérieur et Béatrice, qui a couru d'innombrables cross-countries durant sa jeunesse et qui est bien plus costaude que moi, passe devant pour viser la première rangée. Voilà que nous nous retrouvons sur la barrière, à deux mètres de là où, quelques heures plus tard, notre bassiste tant aimé jouera ses mélodies endiablées. 

Je suis heureuse de voir qu'Élise se trouve en plein milieu de la barrière. Elle aura la meilleure des vues sur son batteur adoré. Je me retourne vers Béatrice dont le regard est figé sur son téléphone cellulaire. Plus que deux heures à attendre et Simple Plan seront sur scène. C'est long, long long... Au moins, le plus long est fait. Dans même pas une heure, le groupe You Me At Six montera sur scène pour un set d'environ 30 minutes. J'ai aucune idée de qui ça peut bien être, ni du genre de musique qu'ils font... Mais comme tous les groupes que j'ai vu en première partie de Simple Plan ont toujours été excellents... Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. 

La salle se remplie peu à peu, c'est fou comme il y a beaucoup de monde. Par ennui, j'espionne les conversations des fans autour de nous, comme j'ai toujours fait. Les filles derrière nous se plaignent sans arrêt de leur place supposément merdique et je me retiens pour ne pas les frapper. Bon, ce serait peut-être un peu fort de ma part, mais la journée de merde que j'ai dû passer avec ces fans ne m'aide point. Sérieusement, pour avoir vu le groupe neuf fois, ce n'est que la deuxième fois que j'ai une place au premier rang et être dans la deuxième rangée est tout aussi miraculeux. J'ai juste envie de leur dire que ce n'est pas la fin du monde. 

Béatrice et moi sommes très heureuses et personne ne viendra nous gâcher ce bonheur. 

— C'est quoi votre problème? s'exclame ma meilleure amie, me faisant sursauter de même que les filles derrières nous, auxquelles elle s'adressait. C'est pas la fin du monde que vous soyez deuxième rangée, revenez-en! 

Ça, je ne m'en attendais pas du tout. — Quoi? lâche l'une d'elle, dégoûtée. — Ben là! On vous entend chialer depuis tantôt. Respirez un bon coup pis profitez de votre soirée. 

Les deux filles, qui ont l'air bien plus vieilles que nous, semblent avoir compris le message. Nous sommes vite ramenées à regarder par l'avant puisque la musique de fond s'arrête, les lumières se ferment. Le groupe entre sur scène sur une mélodie pop punk. Ça se voit, ils bouillonnent d'énergie, leurs chansons sont entraînantes, les refrains, eux, accrocheurs. Je regrette de ne pas les avoir écoutés avant. Le chanteur nous invite à chanter et sauter avec lui. Je me retrouve vite collée sur la barrière, ne pouvant pas bouger autres membres que mes bras, mais j'arrive tout de même à profiter de l'excellente performance que j'ai devant mes yeux. Le guitariste devant nous me lance un de ses pics de guitare que j'attrape comme une pro. Ils nous quittent sur une chanson que je déclare être ma préférée. 

Il est passé neuf heures et aucune trace de notre groupe préféré sur scène. C'est grave, ils ne changeront vraiment jamais. Puis les lumières se ferment enfin et des coups de tonnerre se font entendre. J'étouffe un gros cri de surprise. Generation? Ils sont sérieux, là? C'est le bonheur! Cette chanson est mon plus gros coup de cœur en termes de chansons d'intro. La foule devient folle et je crie à m'en casser les poumons lorsque les gars entrent enfin sur scène. Les trompettes, Chuck qui saute sur sa batterie, Sébastien, Jeff et David qui sortent de nulle part. Puis arrive Pierre, qui enchaîne les paroles. Je réalise comment ils m'avaient manqué. Toute cette adrénaline que je ressens en moi... Quelle intensité, cette chanson est juste parfaite! 

— Comment ça va Montréal?! s'exclame Pierre avant d'entamer la deuxième chanson. 

Je me fous totalement de l'allure que je dois avoir en ce moment, à chanter haut et fort comme une folle les paroles des chansons de mon groupe préféré. Il y a de l'électricité dans l'air, la foule est en feu et j'ai l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec elle. J'arrive à attirer les regards de David, ce qui me rend folle de joie. Et lorsque Sébastien traverse enfin de notre côté de la scène, échangeant quelques sourires avec le bassiste, je lui fais un cœur de mes mains et il me pointe en retour. Je frissonne de le voir sourire aussi mignonnement. 

Pierre sort sa guitare acoustique et nous offre Crazy. C'est là que je réalise que c'est bientôt la fin et j'arrive peu à retenir mes larmes. Vient ensuite Perfect où tout le monde lève son cellulaire ou un lighter dans les airs. Le chanteur nous laisse chanter les paroles qu'il a par le passé écrite et se réjouit de la vue qu'il a... Un seul regard vers l'arrière rend la chanson encore plus magnifique. Toutes ces lumières... Ainsi que 3400 personnes qui chantent en chœur. Tout s'intensifie lorsque les quatre autres musiciens font leur dernière apparition sur scène. 

Les dernières notes sont achevées... David s'avance avec sa serviette et nous fait un énorme sourire à Béa et moi avant de nous la lancer. Ma meilleure amie l'attrape comme une professionnelle et des filles derrière nous sautent dessus pour avoir la chance de l'avoir elles aussi. S'en suit un véritable combat de fans pour la serviette du bassiste, que j'abandonne vite pour attraper un pic de celui-ci, qui semble plutôt content de me l'avoir donné. Mon dieu que j'ai été chanceuse avec David ce soir, ça fait du bien! Je le mets dans la poche de jeans, aux côtés de celui de You Me At Six. Je me tourne pour aider mon amie, mais il est déjà trop tard: Les filles se sont enfuie avec le bout de tissu mouillé. Elle a l'air un peu triste, mais un simple sourire de ma part lui fait comprendre qu'elle l'aura une prochaine fois. Car ce n'est pas un au revoir. 

◆

— Flo', ton téléphone est tombé. 

Je suis tellement stressée que je ne regarde même pas parterre avant de ramasser mon téléphone. Tout ce qui m'importe, ce sont à qui appartiennent les paires de fesse devant moi... Je blague, bien sûr. Je suis derrière Sébastien Lefebvre avec Béatrice dans une foule de fans en délire. Ça pousse de partout, ça crie, j'ai de la misère à respirer. Seb n'arrête pas de demander qu'on fasse de l'air un peu, mais tout le monde est coincé et personne ne bouge. Ce n'est pas très agréable et j'arrive à voir l'agacement du guitariste lorsqu'il jette quelques regards derrière lui. Il n'a pas l'air heureux d'être ici et semble fatigué. 

— Oups, merci Béa, lâchai-je en fourrant nerveusement le téléphone dans ma poche. 

Nous sommes sortis de la salle essoufflées d'avoir autant sauté. J'ai mal partout et je suis certaine que mon corps doit être couvert d'ecchymose dû à la clôture qui séparait mes idoles de moi. Nos cheveux sont mouillés, nous sommes trempées de sueur et la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est le lit douillet et la bonne douche chaude qui m'attend chez moi. Pourtant, la soirée n'est pas du tout terminée. 

Sébastien signe rapidement des autographes et peu à peu la foule diminue. Lorsque c'est finalement notre tour, il regarde rapidement autour de lui et affiche une mine agacée. Comme nous, il a surement très hâte d'être chez lui, dans son lit douillet. Dans ma tête, je l'encourage, vu qu'il ne reste qu'une trentaine de fans. Avec chance, David Desrosiers et Chuck Comeau font une apparition surprise plus loin et la moitié des personnes se poussent pour les rejoindre. Béatrice et moi partons à rire pour détendre l'atmosphère et Sébastien nous offre l'un de ses plus beaux sourires en retour. On peut enfin respirer normalement. 

— Béatrice... c'est ça, hein? lance-t-il à ma meilleure amie qui s'étouffe sur le coup de la surprise. 

Il la prend dans ses bras et je vois que des étoiles dans les yeux de Béatrice, dont le visage affiche un énorme sourire. Bon... Je vais être franche, je suis un peu jalouse qu'il se souvienne d'elle mais aucunement de moi. Je suis toujours une inconnue devant mes idoles on dirait. Ça me rend triste.


	3. Chapter 3

Excusez-moi? Suis-je dans un rêve, là? Il y a David Desrosiers qui vient tout juste de croiser mon regard pour ensuite s'avancer vers moi et m'embrasser... Sur les deux joues, comme si j'étais une vieille copine qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des années. Il m'adresse l'un de ses mignons sourires coquins et, mon dieu, mon visage doit avoir pris une couleur très proche de celle de la tomate. Je suis certaine que le temps s'est arrêté. Je répète donc, David Desrosiers m'a embrassé sur les joues. Comment je suis supposé réagir? J'ai les jambes qui tremblent, les joues en feu et je n'ose même pas dire un seul mot, de peur de m'enfarger dans ma langue et de raconter que des conneries. 

— Avez-vous passé un bon show? nous demande-t-il, se doutant sûrement de la réponse. 

Toujours aussi souriant, il se risque de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je suis muette comme une tombe et Béa me regarde avec de gros yeux en haussant les sourcils. Étais-je vraiment jalouse d'elle plus tôt? On va oublier ça. Mais il ne reste que je me demande vraiment ce qu'a David. Je doute qu'il me trouve intéressante. Notre dernière conversation date d'il y a environ un an, le 12 novembre pour être précise. Nous avions parlé de mon dessin qu'il avait adoré par-dessus tout. Et comme je suis pas mal gêné avec les gars, c'était assez court comme discussion. En plus, je m'étais reteint les cheveux, depuis. Brun étant ma couleur naturelle, j'avais opté pour du noir il y a plus d'un an. 

— Flo', ça va? me lance Béatrice. 

— Oui, oui. La vie est belle, tout va bien. 

Je peux voir le bassiste aux cheveux noirs rigoler en face de moi. Il me regarde toujours, attendant la réponse de la question à laquelle nous n'avons toujours pas répondu. 

— On a passé une merveilleuse soirée, me risquais-je. Mais euh... Tu te rappelles de moi? C'est juste... Bizarre. 

— Bien sûr que je me rappelle de toi! À moins que je me suis trompé de personne... C'est bien toi qui adore faire du skate, non? 

Ça ne se peut pas, c'est pas vrai! Tout ça est définitivement une blague, je dois être en train de rêver! Plus malchanceuse que moi, tu meurs. C'est juste pas croyable. 

— Non? répondis-je, d'une petite voix. 

David me fait des gros yeux et part à rire. 

— Shit, je suis vraiment désolé! 

Il a l'air à vraiment s'en vouloir. 

— Je suis vraiment mêlé! constate-t-il en riant. Ça n'a pas d'bon sens! On recommence, alors? Moi, c'est David... Vous? 

— Florence. Et voici mon amie Béatrice. 

Il la salue d'un coup de tête puis son regard se repose sur moi. Je crois qu'il faut bien en rire de cette blague, là. 

— J'avais fait un dessin de toi que tu avais adoré. T'en souviens-tu? On avait parlé un peu, c'était le 12 novembre dernier. 

Il plisse les yeux, cherchant un souvenir qui lui échappe. Mais il rencontre tellement de gens avec Simple Plan que c'est quasi impossible qu'il s'en souvienne. D'un air piteux, il me laisse comprendre qu'il n'a aucune idée de qui je suis. J'avais bien raison sur ce coup. Je passe inaperçue et l'espoir que je m'étais fait il y a quelques secondes n'était que de la poussière en ce moment. David, qui semble avoir remarqué ma déception, me donne un câlin. Je le serre fort dans mes bras, un peu surprise sur le coup. Ce câlin que je n'avais jamais osé demander... 

— Dis-moi comment je peux me faire pardonner, s'enquit-il. 

— Hein? Mais non, ça va aller. 

— J'insiste. 

Je le fixe pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. 

— Un deuxième câlin? 

— Un câlin de groupe! s'exclame mon amie. 

Et nous voilà, comme trois schtroumpfs cons et heureux à nous câliner en public, sous les yeux de d'autres fans. Nous parlons quelques minutes de plus, il me pose quelques questions sur mon passe-temps favoris et nous parle du sien, l'amour de sa vie plutôt... sa moto. Après quelques rigolades, nous prenons des photos et David me fait un câlin puis m'offre un dernier sourire avant de me tourner le dos pour signer des autographes à d'autres fans. 

— Oh mon dieu, Flo'! T'aurais dû le voir quand il t'a vue! 

Je lui jette un regard interrogatif. 

— David, répondit-elle. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui découvre ses cadeaux de Noel tellement il était heureux. 

— Mouin, mais c'était pas la fille qu'il cherchait. 

— Sauf que c'était en te voyant, toi. 

Je regarde mon amie, me demandant quelle conclusion elle peut bien vouloir en tirer. 

— T'es folle, Béa. 

Elle me frappe gentiment tout en souriant puis nous allons voir Pierre pour prendre une photo avec lui. Béatrice n'ose pas du tout lui parler du fait qu'il la suit sur Twitter, de peur qu'il remarque son erreur et qu'il décide de ne plus la suivre, alors je me propose de le faire moi-même. À sa grande surprise, Pierre nous annonce qu'il ne l'a pas fait par erreur. C'est au tour de mon amie de rougir. Lui qui s'est découvert une passion pour la photographie il y a quelque temps, il est un fan des photos que Béa poste tous les jours. 

— J'ai vu la photo de moi que tu as pris l'an passé... Wow! 

Décidément, cette soirée est une grosse surprise en soit. Discrètement, je me pince le bras, mais la douleur que je ressens m'amène à cette conclusion : Ce n'est pas un rêve. Nous avons juste le temps de prendre des photos avec Jeff et Chuck que je vois une voiture familière attendre dans la rue, plus loin... Mon père. C'est donc le temps de partir. Nous allons donc déposer Béatrice à l'arrêt où ses parents doivent passer la prendre et je quitte mon amie, un peu triste que ce soit déjà finit. 

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin à la maison, je saute dans mon lit après avoir pris une douche et je me remémore les souvenirs de cette soirée magique. J'ouvre mon pc pour regarder ce que les gars ont tweeté à propos de ce soir. Aucun tweet de Sébastien, ni David et Chuck. Pierre semble avoir apprécié l'énergie de la foule et Jeff a posté une photo! C'est avec joie que je remarque qu'on peut me voir dans la première rangée. Je rêvasse pendant quelque temps en oubliant complètement le fait que, dans quelques heures, je devrai être en route pour l'école. 

Une sonnerie de téléphone que je ne connais pas me ramène vite à la réalité. 

Là, je n'y comprends vraiment rien. Un autre coup d'œil dans mon sac me fait réaliser que j'ai en possession deux téléphones : Le mien et un autre dont je n'ai aucune idée à qui il appartient. Le téléphone que j'aurais ramassé derrière Sébastien n'était donc pas le mien? En même temps, j'étais tellement nerveuse que je n'ai pas du tout fait attention. Sur l'afficheur, je peux voir « Numéro Inconnu » d'affiché. Je ne suis pas certaine si je dois répondre ou pas, mais je me lance. Je réponds, un peu gênée : 

— Allo? 

— Euh, C'est qui? 

— Je m'appelle Florence, je... 

— Florence?! 

— Oui... J'ai trouvé un téléphone parterre. 

— Florence... Florence, la superbe dessinatrice?! 

— Hein? Comment savez-vous que...


End file.
